Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. Computers include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems.
Computers are used in almost all aspects of business, industry, and academic endeavors. More and more homes are using computers as well. The pervasiveness of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Most companies have one or more computer networks and also make extensive use of the Internet. The productivity of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Improvements in computers and software have been a force for bringing about great increases in business and industrial productivity.
Maintaining and supporting computer systems is important to anyone who relies on computers. Whether a computer or computing device is in a home or at a business, at least some maintenance and/or support is often needed. For example, sometimes there are problems with computer hardware. In addition, computer hardware is often upgraded and replaced with new components. Similarly, computer software is also frequently upgraded or replaced. New computer hardware and software are continually being integrated into systems across the world.
Installing new computer hardware and/or software, or fixing problems with existing systems, may cause down-time during which the business or individual operates at a diminished level. Most individuals and businesses try to minimize computer problems so as to avoid down-time. Managing the constant barrage of software upgrades and updates can be time consuming and overwhelming to both computer users and network administrators.
As corporate performance and end-user productivity have become increasingly dependent on computers, computer support personnel are continuously under pressure to accomplish more with existing or reduced staff head counts. They are also under pressure to perform tasks as efficiently as possible.
As shown from the above discussion, there is a need for systems and methods that will improve the ability to manage and support computer systems. Improved systems and methods may enable a person performing computer support to work more efficiently and accomplish more in less time. Benefits may be realized by providing increased functionality to assist in computer maintenance and support.